Saramandora
, also known as Sramandra '''or '''Salamandora, is an alien, salamander-like monster from the TV series, Ultraman 80. Salamandora appeared in Episode 13. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 40,000 t *Origin: Planet Gorgon History Ultraman 80 A tool of destruction used by the Alien Gorgon, Saramandora went on a rampage in Tokyo. Buildings crumbled into piles of debris as it assaulted everything in sight, and UGM’s weapons were proving useless against the beast. Before Ultraman 80 could come into play, however, its alien masters summoned Saramandora back. Saramandora however, took on a human disguise whose kind and charismatic nature was enough to gain the trust of a woman against the suspicions of UGM. The reptile would be unleashed yet again after their real plan failed. The creature was again on the offensive, and this time it was also using its cannon-like blasts. Destroying several jets and bringing down the specialized aircraft utilized by UGM, Ultraman 80 was forced into action to contend with the beast. The monster’s cannon blasts were no use against such a being, but when he switched to his flames, the giant put up a shield and fought back, eventually using the Saxium Ray, but it did little against the creature. Surprised by this, Ultraman 80 moved in again, pummeling Saramandora again before firing his eye beams, destroying the monster. Trivia *Saramandora's roar is a reused Maguma roar. *Saramandora's suit was reused to create the monster, Raburas. Ultraman Mebius Saramandora reappeared in episode 17 of the series Ultraman Mebius. In this series, Saramandora's history is never explained as he ambushes both Mirai and Serizawa (Ultraman Mebius and Hikari's human forms.) Both quickly assumed their Ultra forms, with Mebius managing to toss Saramandora aside and used his Mebium Shot to finish him quickly. However, Saramandora's armored-plated skin allowed him to shrug it off and then he beat Mebius to the ground, so Hikari fought the monster. Hikari had little to no trouble beating and tossing Saramandora around and then finished it off with a quick slash from his Knight Blade, which seemingly destroyed Saramandora. At first it seemed Saramandora was destroyed, but in fact was still alive due to regeneration. (Not every single cell was destroyed when Hikari "destroyed" him with his blade.) Salamandora later returned that day to resume his rampage. Team GUYS tried to take care of the monster themselves but were no match for Saramandora. Ultraman Hikari later returned and tried to take Salamandora by himself, but was beaten down by the monster. Once GUYS found Salamandora's weak spot under his chin they struck it, stunning Saramandora temporarily. With that opening, Ultraman Mebius returned to aid Hikari and together they both destroyed Saramandora completely by blasting him with the Mebium Shot and the Knight Shot together. Trivia *In this series, Saramandora possesses a new regenerative ability. Even if it seems that Saramandora can be destroyed, if any cell is not destroyed, Salamandora can reform completely within seconds. **His previous defeats were retconned to state that the Ultras burnt every cell in his body. Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Armored Darkness After the destruction of Alien Empera and Ultraman Mebius left Earth things on Earth seemed to quiet down. However, this would not last long as the monster Saramandora suddenly appeared. GUYS acted quickly and managed to injure Saramandora by hitting the soft spot under his neck. After some clever tactics Salamandora exploded, but he was only one of a few monsters revived by Armored Darkness. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Saramandora reappeared in episode 10 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. In this series, Saramandora is partnered with the monsters Nova and Lunatix and all three monsters were guarding a military base that had supplies that the ZAP SPACY needed for their ship. Rei sent Gomora as the ZAP SPACY retrieved the parts they needed. Gomora easily destroyed Nova, vaporizing him instantly with the Super Oscilatory Wave, but Saramandora and Lunatix double-teamed Gomora and beat him down. Before the battle could progress much further, both Saramandora and Lunatix were destroyed by the appearance of four black ships that would immediately reveal themselves to be a malfunction robot from Planet Pedan. Trivia *The Saramandora Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Saramandora's appearance in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Saramandora is seen battling Eleking, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. *In the first episode of Mega Monster Battle, when Oki shows Haruna Peguila on his computer, Salamandora's silhouette from Ultraman Mebius can be seen along with Gudon, Birdon, Twin Tail, Vakishim, and Alien Mefilas. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie This Monster reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. In this film, Saramandora was partnered up with the monsters Dorako and Bemstar as their leader, Alien Shaplay ambushed the Ultra Brothers. However, they were met by surprise from Dan's capsule monsters Windam, Miclas, and Agira. Saramandora fought Windam. After Rei and Mirai (Ultraman Mebius's host) were rescued, Windam destroyed Saramandora with his Forehead Shot. Trivia *In the original screenplay, Saramandora was originally supposed to battle Agira. Ultraman Ginga Saramandora will appear in Ultraman Ginga as a Spark Doll. In episode 7, he along with many other Spark Dolls are seen cheering Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that Saramandora returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Powers and Weapons *Fire Flame Breath: Saramandora can emit and spew a deadly, super-heated stream of fire, estimated to be over 13,000 degrees, breathed from his mouth and nostrils that can make buildings explode. *Fireballs: He can also launch quick streams of this fire, forming powerful, effective fireballs of fire launched from his mouth that have great force. *Organic Missile Cannon Blasts: When needed, Saramandora can fire several cannon-like, missile-strength missile blasts from his mouth in rapid succession. They have little effect on other monsters. *Regeneration: Thanks to a unique enzyme generated by an organ in his throat, Saramandora has an odd, powerful form of regeneration that allows it to heal small wounds quickly and heal damage in just hours. Not only can he heal wounds, but if his body is destroyed, if just one cell remains, he can regenerate in hours. *Armored Skin: Saramandora's hide skin is covered in a type of thick armor that is strong enough to resist some energy attacks, like Ultraman 80's energy attacks and the Mebium beam, and can stand up to multiple finisher beams before finally going down, allowing him to survive energy based attacks. However, the area under his jaw isn't protected and if struck can stun Salamandora greatly. *Rake Tail: At end of Saramandora's tail is flattened and has spikes protruding from it. He can whip foes with great force. Weakness The red spot underneath Saramandora's chin is unprotected and very tender. Attacking it directly causes Saramandora great pain. Saramandora Fire Flame Breath.png|Fire Flame Breath Saramandora Fireballs.png|Fireballs Saramandora Organic Missile Cannon Blasts.png|Organic Missile Cannon Blasts Saramandora_Armored_Skin2.png|Armored Skin Gallery Salamadora I.png Salamadora II.png Salamadora 0.png Salamandora-80.jpg Salamadora v Ultraman 80.png Salamadora v Ultraman 80 I.png Salamandora_v_80_III.jpg Salamadora in Mebius.png Salamadora in Mebius I.png Salamadora v Ultraman Mebius.png Sramandra.jpg Salamadora pic.png Salamandora pic I.png Salamandora Legends pic.png Videos Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman 80 Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju